Our Own Little World
by DrarryDramioneGirl
Summary: Based on an RP I was in. This chronicles the teenage years of Nicole Malfoy, Aidian Zabini, Ryleigh Finnegam and Alex Black. Mostly OCs/AU. Only a few canon characters. Teen Pregnancy, cursing, possibly a character death. Rated M


**Ch. 1 - The Ill-Timed Confession**

_Nikki's POV_

I grew up in a very unorthodox environment. My father is Lucius Malfoy, but my mother is Bellatrix LeStrange. Mum and Uncle Rodolphus couldn't conceive, so Daddy was volunteered by Auntie Cissa. I grew up with Daddy and Cissa. Mum went into hiding after I was born.

Anyway, I was dragged to Zabini Estate by my nephew, Scorpius. Aidian, Blaise Zabini's son with a mysterious Italian beauty, was throwing an end-of-the-term party to celebrate the beginning of the summer hols. I was against going, but Scor insisted. So, I threw on a swim suit, a white tank top, and cut offs and Apparated with Scor, since I was of age and he was still underage to "the Estate".

When we arrived, I was immediately greeted by my best friend, Ryleigh Finnegan, also know as Pyro, for her proclivity to fire when she was angry.

"Hey, Pyro, I said after her enthusiastic hug.

"Scorp said yeh'd be comin'. Jus' waitin' on Alex, Marabella, and Harrison now, then we can get this party goin'," she said in her thick Irish brogue, much like her Father's, Seamus Finnegan.

At the mention of Marabella, my fists clenched. She was the long-time girlfriend of my former betrothed, and the man I still loved, Aidian. Trying to act nonchalant, I faked a smile and asked, "She still with Aid?"

Nodding, Ry said, "Aye. She's got it in 'er 'ead they're goin' ter get married after graduation. I doubt it meself."

Biting my tongue a bit, I smiled bitterly and forced out a whisper, "They won't."

Pushing aside my feelings, I reverted to me aristocratic Pureblood raising and walked to Aidian to graciously thank him for a lovely impromptu party.

Just as I reached Aidian, his girlfriend, my romantic rival, slunk up beside him and pressed herself against him, rather indecently for a lady in public. Pushing back the bile that threatened to erupt from my mouth and onto her floss and toilet-paper square "bikini", I quietly thanked Aidian and inconspicuously walked back over to Ry to gossip...err...discuss the merits of proper swim suit attire in public.

"Have you seen her swimsuit? One wrong move and her perky, perfect, C-cups would be exposed for all to see!" I sneered.

Laughing, Ry nodded and glanced at her boyfriend, Alex as he slipped his arm around her waist. Glancing behind me, I noticed my older brother, Draco lurking just inside the door.

Walking over to him, I smiled. "He's fine, big brother. The Dark Lord won't show up at a place he had no knowledge of, plus he's been dead for years."

"Just making sure that Weasley girl isn't here. She isn't, is she?" he said, sneering.

"_Rose_ isn't here, Dray. Chill out and either enjoy the party or leave."

"I'm old enough to be your father, Nicole," he said, smirking.

"But you're not my father, thank Gods, and it's Nikki!" I pouted. Only Daddy could call me Nicole.

Smirking, Draco apparated back to Malfoy Manor. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the pool. Noticing Aidian was alone, I approached him.

"Hey, Aid," I said, trying to sound flirty but not desperate.

"Hey, Nik. Fancy a swim?" he asked, gesturing towards to pool.

"I don't know, I really don't want to start drama." _Yet._

His mouth slowly contoured into his gorgeous smile, and he suddenly jumped into the pool. "Come on, Mara won't kill you!"

Smirking as I peeled off my tank top and shorts, I said, "Maybe she'll get jealous of an older woman paying attention to you."

"Hey, what can I say, I'm a sucker for beautiful older women."

As I slid into the pool, I noticed him almost staring at me. I slipped under the water to swim over to him, and noticed that he had a slight bulge in his trunks that was getting bigger by the second. Rising from the water, I smirked. _Marabella wouldn't last long with Aidian now._

Resurfacing, I noticed her staring at us angrily. Anticipating his reaction, I splashed him in the face. Just as I had expected, he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Aidian Zabini, you put me down right now!"

Laughing, he said simply, "Ok," and leaned backwards into the water, his hand bracing against my arse as we fell.

Sputtering back up, not noticing anyone but Aidian, I whispered softly, "I still love you."

"I bet you do, you slag," was the reply I heard, but curiously, Aid's mouth hadn't moved. I looked behind me and Marabella had suddenly appeared on the edge of the pool.

"Marabella," I said stiffly. "How long have you been standing there?

"Long enough," she said cooly. "Look at you, you're about to start your sevent year, you're seventeen, an adult, and you're hitting on a fifteen-year-old!"

"In case your memory fails you, Aidian and I were once betrothed, and as you know, every possible issue is discussed in a marriage contract. No one took offense with the age difference between he and I."

"Child molester! Pedophile!" she shrieked for all to hear.

Hurt and stunned, I sprang out of the pool and ran for the house. When I was almost in the house, I heard Ryleigh bellowing, "Jus' cause she's overage an' Aid isn't doesn't make 'er a child molester! And who's the slag here, Marabella? Nikki or the girl who showed up to a party in nothin' more than twine and tissue paper?"

* * *

This is based on an RP I did with a few friends (one of which is a writer here -DrayPotter . tfls - check her out!) There are only a handful of canon characters - the rest are OCs :)


End file.
